My Beautiful Mistake
by lover dark letter
Summary: Dicen que el amor lo supera todo ¿será su amor tan grande como para darse la oportunidad de ser felices juntos o pesaran mas los errores del pasado? Por más arrepentido que estés, los errores de la vida tienen un terrible precio que debes pagar. Ella perdió a su amor por uno de esos errores… ¿podrá ella recuperarlo? Y él… ¿podrá perdonar y olvidar?


**Disclaimer: **

El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mí.

Debo aclarar que la historia es clasificación M, por los temas tratados en el fic, así como el lenguaje utilizado y contenido de lemmon explicito, por lo cual es responsabilidad de cada una si alguna menor de edad o persona poco abierta de mente lo lee.

Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo esta nueva historia que espero la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla y le den su apoyo**

**Este como todos los capítulos beteados por ****mikathevampire**, **quien soporta toda mi bipolaridad**

**Summary**

Dicen que el amor lo supera todo ¿será su amor tan grande como para darse la oportunidad de ser felices juntos o pesaran mas los errores del pasado? Por más arrepentido que estés, los errores de la vida tienen un terrible precio que debes pagar. Ella perdió a su amor por uno de esos errores… ¿podrá ella recuperarlo? Y él… ¿podrá perdonar y olvidar?

**Prologo**

**Errores**

_Yo la verdad respeto tu decisión pero lo que en verdad quiero,_

_Es tener de nuevo tu corazón,_

_Yo contigo aprendí una gran lección,_

_El no mentir cuando me entregan un gran amor._

_Te pido con el corazón otra oportunidad,_

_Dejando a un lado mi orgullo y dignidad,_

_Te juro por mi vida y ante los ojos de dios_

_Que te entregare mi amor y corazón,_

_Si tú me das otra oportunidad,_

_No desperdiciare tú de nuevo tu amor y tu calor._

_Yo ahora mire que todo lo que brilla no es oro,_

_Y que todo lo que es bello no es un diamante,_

_Pero tú eras perfecta como un ángel_

_Yo se que ya no te interesan mis palabras,_

_Que ya no te interesa mi amor,_

_Porque tú ahora has encontrado un nuevo amor._

_Sé que ya es tarde para corregir mi error,_

_Pero nunca será tarde para quererte y amarte,_

_Y dios sabe que arrepentido estoy yo_

_Y que estas palabras te las digo yo_

_Con el corazón._

**Owen-ace**

**Pov. Bella **

Bella realmente odiaba las fiestas. Siempre lo había hecho y sabía que siempre lo haría. Ella terminaba yendo a las fiestas sola y siempre se iba de ellas sola. Tenía mala suerte para las fiestas. Tenía mala suerte con los hombres, la había tenido por años. Pero estaba obligada a ir a esta fiesta. Lo había prometido. ¿Qué más podía hacer que prepararse para ir?

Ella no era una gran creyente del amor o del "_y vivieron felices"_. Raramente veía que funcionara, sus propios padres eran un ejemplo de eso. Y el segundo matrimonio de su padre parecía más inestable que sólido.

Frunció el ceño, como lo hacía usualmente cuando pensaba en la nueva esposa de su padre. Bueno, tal vez no nueva. Charlie, su padre, había estado casado por casi tres años con Sue.

Por supuesto, la mujer tenía apenas treinta y cinco años, diez menos que su padre, y casi diez años más que Bella. Lo menos que él hubiera podido hacer, susurró, era casarse con una mujer que tuviera su misma edad.

Ella apenas podía tolerar estar en la misma habitación con Sue. ¿Cómo había logrado relacionarse con un hombre considerado un genio? Bella no tenía idea. Emmett era el hermano de Sue

Pensar en él causaba diferentes reacciones en Bella.

Emmett medía un metro noventa y cinco de alto, de compleción musculosa y oscura belleza, con una cínica actitud que la volvía loca. Sus besos eran de lo que estaban hechos los sueños. Sus dedos eran malvados instrumentos de torturante placer; sus labios eran capaces de lanzarla a un hipnótico trance cuando la tocaban.

Ella suprimió un suspiro, sabía que sus deseos por Emmett no eran adecuados y menos después de que en la fiesta a la que le prometió a su padre asistir conociera el que ella consideraba su príncipe azul de brillante armadura

Pero la carne es débil o eso pensaba ella y cayó en la tentación de sus oscuros deseos

La semana siguiente de esa fiesta Bella ya había empezado a salir con Edward y se sentía feliz, llego de una cena con él a casa de su padre que la había invitado a pasar una temporada en su casa y ella a pesar de no querer estar en la misma casa que Sue, ella realmente no lo soportaba

A la mañana siguiente de su llegada bajó la escalera esperando ser bienvenida por su padre. Se había puesto el suéter verde esmeralda que le había enviado su padre el mes anterior. Traía zapatos bajos a juego y perlas en el cuello. Confiada y segura de sí misma, Bella se sentía capaz de sortear las preguntas de su padre, su insistencia para que volviera a casa por un tiempo. En lugar de ello, cuando entró en la sala familiar la habitación estaba débilmente iluminada y se encontró con Emmett.

Ella se quedó de pie, inmóvil y en silencio, mientras permanecía frente a él al otro lado de la habitación. Los ojos de él, de un brillante azul y llenos de malvados secretos, la observaron atentamente. Gruesas y negras pestañas enmarcaban las brillantes esferas, tal como su grueso y negro pelo enmarcaba los salvajes rasgos de su rostro. Sus pómulos eran altos y afilados, su nariz un arrogante tajo descendente en su cara. Sus labios eran anchos y podían estar llenos y sensuales o finos por la cólera. Ahora, él parecía simplemente curioso.

Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre el pecho ancho y musculoso, sus tobillos cruzados mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de un sofá a cuadros, de tal manera que estaba enfrentado pero lejos de ella.

— ¿Dónde está Papá? —preguntó ella, luchando contra su excitación y sus propios deseos irrefrenables, que sentía por él.

—Tuvo una demora. Espera, quizás, estar en casa mañana —dijo él quedamente.

— ¿Quizás? —ella acalló apenas el temblor en su voz.

Él no le respondió —Estoy seguro que él llamará, eventualmente —agrego con voz lenta y se arrastraba perezosamente, espesa por la tensión y la excitación. Bella hizo todo lo que pudo por mantener sus ojos en la cara de él, en lugar de permitirles descender para ver cuán grueso se había puesto el bulto en sus pantalones. Ella supo con toda certeza que el latido en su vagina se había intensificado.

— ¿Entonces te ofreciste como voluntario para el comité de bienvenida? —ella estaba jadeante y supo que él lo podría oír en su voz. Los ojos de Emmett se oscurecieron con el conocimiento, haciendo que el latido de ella se intensificara aún más.

Él se acercó sin detenerse, hasta que sólo estuvo a unos centímetros de ella. Bella podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir un hormigueo en sus terminaciones nerviosas. Era alto, mucho más ancho que ella. Ella se atrapada, incapaz de moverse, sin voluntad para correr.

La sangre corría por sus venas mientras ella trataba de darle sentido a los poderosos sentimientos que estaban atravesando su cuerpo y su mente

—Siempre estoy aquí para darte la bienvenida, Bella —él sonrió, esa lenta rareza de sus labios que hacía que los músculos del estómago de ella se tensaran

La cara de ella llameó, haciéndose eco de sus gemidos y su lucha por respirar a través del clímax susurrado directamente a su mente. La voz de Emmett, ronca y profunda, áspera por su propia excitación y luego por su propio clímax, la incitaba.

Bella tragó saliva mientras se mordía el labio en nerviosa indecisión. ¿Le extendería la mano? ¿O debería escaparse de él?

—Perro acosador —masculló, más enojada consigo misma que con él.

Él se rió ahogadamente, alargando la mano para tocar la carne desnuda de su cuello.

—Veo que sigues tan espinosa como siempre —dijo él con una vena de diversión en sus ojos que se iban oscureciendo—. ¿Serás tan ardiente en la cama, Bella?

— ¡Cómo si te lo fuera a decir! —escupió ella.

Bella luchó contra el instinto de inclinarse más hacia él, para inspirar el picante aroma de un macho excitado y decidido.

—Hmm, tal vez podrías mostrármelo —sugirió él, su voz sedosamente suave y caliente

Bella tembló ante la cualidad baja y seductora de su voz. Ésta viajó a través de su cuerpo, tensándole el sexo, haciendo que sus pechos se hincharan y sus pezones se endurecieran en anticipación. Todo su cuerpo se ruborizó, caliente. Entonces el aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta. Las manos de él se movieron, el dorso de sus dedos la acariciaron, dejando un rastro de fuego en la parte superior de sus pechos que subían y bajaban.

Él la miró a los ojos, los suyos soñolientos, los párpados gruesos.

—Mía —susurró.

Los ojos de ella se ensancharon ante la nota posesiva en la voz de él.

—Creo que no — Bella quiso hacer una mueca ante el tono rasposo y áspero de su propia voz—. No le pertenezco a nadie, Emmett. Mucho menos a ti.

¿Entonces por qué estaba su cuerpo gritando en negación? Su piel hormigueaba, su boca se hacía agua al pensar en su beso.

—Toda mía —gruñó él y la tomo en voladilla levándola consigo hasta la habitación principal

Ella trato de oponer resistencia, pero ya no podía, ni quería escapar de lo que sentía por él, toda lucha era inútil, ya no podía refrenar la necesidad, no podía refrenar el hambre, alzó su mano hacia su cuello mientras lo jalaba, acercándose en dirección a él.

Su mirada fijamente clavada en la de él cuando ella comenzó a sacudirse, a temblar, tanto de miedo como de necesidad cuando rozó sus labios contra los suyos en una primera caliente caricia.

Fuego y hielo corrieron velozmente a través de su cuerpo al sentir el roce de terciopelo de sus labios cuando los acarició, enviando una oleada de tal hambre corriendo rápidamente a través de ella que fue casi insoportable.

Un grito agudo dividió sus labios cuando sus manos repentinamente la tomaron por la parte superior de los brazos. Al principio pensó que él la sacudiría con fuerza lejos de él, que la arrojaría hacia la cama rechazándola. Ella no esperó que él hiciera una pausa, sus manos sujetándola, sus labios moviéndose en contra de los suyos, separándoselos.

Fue repentinamente más valiente de lo que alguna vez había sido. El hambre abrió una puerta que ella no había esperado, y ante la sensación de sus labios separándose uno sobre el otro, ella dejó su lengua acercarse para saborearle. Simplemente un poco.

Había estado muriéndose por esto durante mucho tiempo. Simplemente una probada se había dicho a sí misma. Siempre se había dicho que sería suficiente. Sería suficiente sin importar qué tan ligera fuese.

Hasta que él repentinamente la estrujó con fuerza. Sujetándola por los brazos, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás por la fuerza del hambre que repentinamente colmó el beso que ella siempre soñó. Un beso que disparó una furia de placer eléctrico desgarrador a través de ella cuando su lengua empujó a través de sus labios, pegándose a ellos, saboreándola como ella lo había saboreado, desatando una cascada de sensaciones que inundaban sus sentidos.

Calor y creciente hambre. Era como una prisa intensa desgarrándose a través de cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. El placer la inundó, la cubrió. La rodeó como sus brazos lo hacían, jalándola contra el duro calor de su cuerpo mientras sus labios se inclinaban sobre los de ella. Él la empujó sobre la cama, yendo sobre ella, su cuerpo cubriéndola cuando ella empujó los brazos debajo de su chaqueta para agarrarse de él.

Las palmas se apoyaban en su espalda, sintiendo el movimiento de sus músculos, el calor de su carne. Sus labios y su lengua asaltaron los de ella, raptándolos con una necesidad no dominada que la dejaba fuera de control.

Mientras sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda por el placer, ella sintió su mano en la rodilla, agarrando la falda de su vestido, arrastrándola hacia arriba, empujando para separar sus muslos y luego sus dedos encontraron la tela humedecida de sus bragas y se introdujeron debajo de ellas.

Fue como una tormenta de hambre. Se propagó con furia entre ellos, a través de ellos.

Sus piernas se abrieron para él, un grito se desgarró en su garganta cuando sus dedos acariciaron sobre los pliegues henchidos de su coño, encontrando sus jugos y la carne íntima sensibilizada.

Un gruñido hizo eco en su garganta cuando sus labios regresaron a los suyos. Pasaron por la línea de su mandíbula, debajo de su cuello cuando él lamió y pellizcó su carne. Entre sus muslos, sus dedos recorrían, acariciaban, encontraron su clítoris. ―Emmett. Oh Dios, sí. ¡Por favor sí! ―Ella se contorsionó debajo de él cuando las sensaciones se arremolinaron a su alrededor. Una todavía estaba surgiendo a través de sus sentidos cuando llegaron más, entonces se repetían, hasta que hubo tantos estratos de placer.

Ella estaba ardiendo. Podía sentir las llamas quemando su cuerpo una hora más tarde, le rogó, suplicó por la liberación. Él la estaba matando. La había ido matando desde el primer beso, haciéndola suplicar más, cuando juró que no podía tomar más del agarre tormentoso.

Ella jadeaba, el sudor la cubrió, humedeció su pelo, su carne y el edredón debajo de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, Emmett estaba entre sus muslos, su condenada lenta y fácil imitación de una verga, mientras luchaba por acercarse a él.

Una mano subió, los dedos tirando de sus pezones hinchados y emitiendo impulsos mientras los dedos arrastraban sensaciones a lo largo de las terminaciones nerviosas, hasta el fondo tan sensible de su centro. Su espalda arqueada, su cabeza se movía mientras chupaba su clítoris con su boca una vez más, en realidad, nunca lo tocaba, simplemente rodeaba el nudo de nervios inflamados con calor húmedo.

― _Maldita sea. Jódeme verdaderamente_. ―Estuvo a punto de gritar las palabras. Ella las habría gritado si tuviera el aliento para hacerlo.

― Calma, hermosa―susurró mientras se acercaba, a su entrada con la punta de su duro miembro hinchado, empujaba en contra de su estrecho coño y entraba casi completo

Ella se estremeció, tembló tan fuerte que los dientes casi castañeteaban cuando lo miró, sintiéndolo empujar hacia el canal apretado de su coño, pasando por el peso del tapón que seguía anclado en su parte trasera, haciendo que sus músculos se apretaran satisfactoriamente, se preguntó sí había espacio para él. Sin embargo, le hizo espacio, deslizó su pene dentro de ella como un cuchillo en mantequilla derretida, cuando él penetró los límites lisos de jarabe de su centro

La electricidad azotaba a su alrededor. Chisporroteaba en el aire, crujió a lo largo de su cuerpo, preparándola para una gran explosión dentro de ella. Una que no estaba segura de sobrevivir.

―Mírame―susurró cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse―Mírame, déjame ver esos lindos ojos cuando te corras alrededor de mi polla. Y él comenzó a moverse.

Poderosamente, el esfuerzo tuvo su pelvis rastrillando contra su clítoris, cuando su erección penetró fuerte y profundamente dentro de ella. Su gran longitud se extendía, la quemaba, envió sus sentidos a toda velocidad cuando un grito salió de su garganta.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando su empuje aumentó de velocidad, golpeando sus caderas contra las de ella con el rostro contraído en una mueca de placer.

―Dios ―gruñó cuando bajó la cabeza, con los dientes tirando del pico de su pezón, con los dedos de la mano tiraba del otro.

La llamarada adicional de sensación, el placer destructivo que rasgaba a través de ella, la deshizo, se arqueó, el aliento se detuvo en su garganta cuando empezó a estremecerse, sintiendo la tensión que explotaba en su interior, cuando su coño parecía derretirse alrededor de él. Su clítoris pulsando, palpitó, luego seguido de estelas, enviando arcos brillantes de fuego que quemaban a través de sus sentidos, mientras se encendía debajo de él, sólo lejanamente consciente de su liberación también.

Ella volaba, elevándose en un mundo de placer oscuro diferente de lo que había conocido, sintiendo su cuerpo como si fuera una criatura de otro mundo, en erupción una y otra vez, cuando su orgasmo atravesó su alma y en lugar de romperla en pedazos, la estaba reconstruyendo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, su cuerpo convulsionado por las réplicas del placer, pero una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios mientras se deslizaba somnolienta en olas de placer que todavía se levantaban sobre ella.

Un año había pasado de lo sucedido entre ella y Emmett o como ella le decía, el peor error de su vida y Bella se sentía realmente culpable, por haber engañado a Edward cuando recién estaban iniciando su relación y se reprendía en todo momento por no ser honesta con él, así que tomo una decisión, le diría toda la verdad a Edward de lo sucedido entre ella y Emmett esa noche, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.

**Inicio de Flashback**

Al llegar a casa, él se encontraba en el sillón, en la penumbra que era mi sala con un vaso de Whisky en la mano, la botella en la otra y me miraba de manera penetrante, como si de ese modo pudiese ver mi alma y todo lo que soy, se le veía realmente mal y una punzada de dolor atravesó mi corazón y un nudo se formo en mi garganta

— Tú pusiste mi mundo totalmente de cabeza — dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos y se bebió de un trago todo el contenido del vaso de whisky antes de ponerse de pie y caminar en mi dirección

— Antes mi mundo era ordenado calmado y controlado, hasta que de repente tú llegaste a mi vida, con tus comentarios inteligentes e ingeniosos, tu inocencia, belleza y tu tranquila temeridad y todo lo que había antes de ti, empezó a parecer aburrido, vacio, mediocre y sin sentido… — decía mientras se aproximaba a mí con una mirada oscura que no supe descifrar

—Y me enamore… ya no soy nada sin ti — susurro a escasos centímetros de mis labios

— Vamos a quitarte la chaqueta, si te parece —me dice en voz baja.

Agarra las solapas y muy suavemente me desliza la chaqueta por los hombros y la deja en la silla.

Se me corta la respiración, no puedo ni quiero, apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Alza una mano y me pasa suavemente los dedos por la mejilla hasta el mentón.

Los músculos de mi parte más profunda y oscura se tensan con infinito placer.

Se inclina y me besa. Sus labios son exigentes, firmes y lentamente se acoplan a los míos. Empieza a desabrocharme la blusa besándome ligeramente la mandíbula, la barbilla y las comisuras de la boca. Me la quita muy despacio y la deja caer al suelo. Se aparta un poco y me observa.

—. Tienes una piel preciosa, quiero besártela centímetro a centímetro — me dijo

Me agarra de la coleta, la deshace y jadea cuando la melena me cae en cascada sobre los hombros.

Mete las dos manos entre mis cabellos y me sujeta la cabeza, su beso es exigente, su lengua y sus labios, persuasivos. Gimo y mi lengua se encuentra con la suya, en una batalla tan antigua como el tiempo mismo. Me rodea con sus brazos, me acerca su cuerpo y me aprieta muy fuerte. Una mano sigue en mi pelo y la otra me recorre la columna hasta la cintura y sigue avanzando, sigue la curva de mi trasero y me empuja suavemente contra sus caderas. Siento su erección, que empuja lánguidamente contra mi cuerpo.

Vuelvo a gemir sin apartar los labios de su boca. Apenas puedo resistir las desenfrenadas sensaciones que me devastan el cuerpo.

En este momento lo deseo con locura, tanto que me hace olvidar el dolor que vi reflejado en su mirada, hace tan solo unos instantes. Lo cojo por los brazos y siento sus bíceps, subo las manos hasta su cara y su pelo alborotado. Tiro suavemente de él y gime en respuesta, me conduce despacio hacia la habitación, a la cama, hasta que la siento detrás de las rodillas. Creo que va a empujarme, pero no lo hace. Me suelta y de pronto se arrodilla. Me sujeta las caderas con las dos manos y desliza la lengua por mi ombligo, avanza hasta la cadera mordisqueándome y después me recorre la barriga en dirección a la otra cadera.

—Ah —gimo.

Me desabrocha el botón de los vaqueros y me baja lentamente la cremallera. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, introduce muy despacio las manos en mi pantalón, pega sus manos a mi cuerpo, las desliza hasta mi trasero y avanza hasta los muslos arrastrando con ellas los vaqueros. No puedo dejar de mirarlo. Se detiene y sin apartar los ojos de mí ni un segundo, se lame los labios. Se inca de rodillas ante mí y se inclina hacia delante y pasa la nariz por el vértice en el que se unen mis muslos. Lo siento junto a mi sexo.

—Hueles muy bien —murmura.

Cierra los ojos, con expresión de puro placer, y siento como una sacudida. Extiende un brazo, tira del edredón, me empuja suavemente y caigo sobre la cama.

Todavía de rodillas, me coge un pie, me desabrocha los Converses y me los quita, junto con los calcetines. Jadeo, muerta de deseo. Me agarra el pie por el talón y me recorre el empeine con la uña del pulgar. Es casi doloroso, pero siento que el recorrido se proyecta sobre mi ingle. Gimo. Sin apartar los ojos de mí, vuelve a recorrerme el empeine, esta vez con la lengua y después con los dientes. Mierda. Oigo su risa ahogada.

—No te imaginas lo que podría hacer contigo —me susurra y eso se me hace lo mas erótico que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

Y después se levanta y me quita los vaqueros. Estoy tumbada en la cama, en bragas y sujetador y él me mira detenidamente, como si una golosina se tratara.

—Eres muy hermosa, muero por estar dentro de ti.

—No te muevas —murmura.

Se inclina, me besa la parte interior de un muslo y va subiendo, sin dejar de besarme, hasta mis bragas de encaje.

Sigue besándome la barriga y me introduce la lengua en el ombligo. Sus labios ascienden hacia el torso. Me arde la piel. Estoy sofocada. Por un momento siento mucho calor, luego frío y araño la sábana sobre la que estoy tumbada.

— ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? —me pregunta en voz baja, por un segundo percibo en su mirada tanto dolor y sufrimiento que me abruma.

—Por favor —le suplico.

—Levanta las rodillas —me ordena murmullo casi imperceptible colocando la punta de su miembro erecto delante de mi sexo—.

Y me penetra suavemente.

— ¡Arrrg! —grite y le araño la espalda, segura de que le hecho daño y sintiéndome como la mierda por haber dañado a alguien tan puro de corazón.

Se queda inmóvil y me observa con ojos en los que brilla el triunfo.

Tiene la boca ligeramente abierta y le cuesta respirar. Gime.

—Estás muy apretada— dice con voz ronca.

Coloco los ojos en blanco, por el deseo que me invade en ese momento y agarrándome a sus brazos. Me siento llena por dentro, es una exquisita sensación tenerlo dentro. Sigue inmóvil hasta que me acostumbro a la invasiva y abrumadora sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí.

—Voy a moverme —me susurra un momento después en tono firme.

Y se mueve, al principio se mueve despacio, entra y sale de mi cuerpo. Y a medida que voy acostumbrándome a la extraña sensación, empiezo a mover las caderas hacia las suyas.

Voy poniéndome tensa a medida que me penetra una y otra vez. Mis pensamientos se dispersan… No hay más que sensaciones… Solo él… Solo yo… mi cuerpo se pone rígido.

Y me dejo ir, llegando al clímax y estallo en mil pedazos a su alrededor. Y mientras él también se corre, grita mi nombre, da una última embestida y se queda inmóvil

Ha sido algo increíble — le digo aún cuando él sigue dentro de mí, se inclina, me besa suavemente en la frente y muy despacio, empieza a salir de mi cuerpo, es una sensación extraña, que me hace estremecer.

Él se aleja y sin más comienza a vestirse de espaldas a mí y al terminar se queda inmóvil por un segundo como sopesando sus palabras y aún sin voltearse dice — te prometo que será como si nunca hubiese existido, se feliz porque aunque ya no esa conmigo te deseo lo mejor — y sin más se marcho, haciendo que todo el peso de la culpa por haberlo engañado cayera sobre mí como mil toneladas y que me sienta como la peor persona del mundo, él lo sabía y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto, las cartas estaba ya sobre la mesa

**Fin de Flashback**

Sé que me hace daño recordar lo sucedido pero así fue como todo esto dio inicio hace ya más de siete años y aquello no me mato, pero algo en mi murió ese día, al verlo partir de esa forma y mi lado masoquista siempre se hace presente en fechas como esta donde me arrepiento más que nunca por haber sido tan estúpida de perder al hombre más maravilloso del mundo por dejarme llevar a un simple revolcón de una noche.

Pero al mismo tiempo una sonrisa involuntaria se formo en mi rostro al recordar el resultado de aquella noche y como si hubiese sido invocado mi pequeño hizo acto de presencia, una copia perfecta de su padre en miniatura, el mismo cabello indomable, los mismos ojos y la misma sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta

Al verlo de manera instintiva abrí mis brazos y mi pequeño Alex corrió a refugiarse en ellos, siempre me arrepentiría de los sucesos que me alejaron de Edward, pero no me arrepentía de los eventos que trajeron a mi pequeño bebé a mi vida


End file.
